the darkness descends and the heart aches
by mrsyunie
Summary: garrus and shepard dive into the action with their rag tag bunch of misfits and one more addition. can shepard help Garrus overcome his broken heart, can Garrus help fix Shepard. only time and the choices they make will tell


Eve stood 5ft 5, relevantly short for her species by Eluvian standards, but the genetic modification she had been subjected to in the womb of her Dya has given her everything her races height could not. Expert skill and speed, deadly prowess and most of all grace. In her line of work ……… wait no that's not quite right……… in her forced enslavement…..yes that sounds more apt, all of these skills come in handy to make sure she can survive, only for all of her skill and deadly grace she faltered when it came to him, her last contract out of so many the same, she just could not pull that trigger no matter how hard she tried when she caught a glimpse of him in her sights she did something she had never done before. She waivered and failed and it cost her everything.

Omega…… the cess pool of the damned or crazed, this is one way you can describe the floating criminal space station in the terminus system ruled by an iron fisted Asari, if you every had the misfortune of meeting the deadly Asari named Aria you'd best not look her in the eyes for want of losing them. Although Spirits willing, she may take an interest in you, but you'd better be careful how much and why.

This is where Garrus thought to come after Shepard's death, forever irritated by the council's red tape. They couldn't discredit Shepard anymore in life, so they cast him away in death, after everything he had done to protect them, after everything he sacrificed for them, they treated him no more than a common foot solider with dreams of grandeur. When Anderson called his omnitool that night his whole world was destroyed in the blink of an eye. Watery eyed and kind he told Garrus the grave news, The Normady destroyed, Shepard dead, sacrificing himself once more to make sure Joker; the best damn pilot he had ever known, had gotten out safe. Speaking of this illustrious pilot he was there too, murmuring his apologies and hobbling about unable to make eye contact with anyone. Seems these days he cannot sit still. Last Garrus heard before heading off the citadel was that they had grounded him and confined him to desk work. This still makes Garrus chuckle, Joker wouldn't be content for long…. the man was made to fly. As the world he had known shattered around him, all Garrus could think was he was left alone again, once more into the darkness that was his life before he met John, so why not go were darkness breeds and try and stem that tide.

Three days Garrus had been barricaded on the balcony, slowly running out of ammo, long since run out of food. That's the good thing about the Turian race. They need little substance and can cope for at least 3 to 4 weeks on the energy stores they have in their carapace. Palaven being the harsh world were the sun only sets for 5 hours a day and surface radiation caused Turians to evolve to cope in harsh weather, although Garrus had always found it amusing when other races came to Palaven, often they had to wear protective suits like the Quarians until they got into the homes or structures designed to aid their stay. Although Palaven is not without its beauty, a lull in the tide of mercenaries allowed Garrus a quick rest bite where his mind is transported to a simpler time before the darkness swallowed his heart.

POV Garrus

The cool night gives way to sounds of terrestrial creatures, the stars that are not obscured by the moon shine the brightest when you are not in the city, being the capital of Palaven, Cipritine is forever alive and bustling even when the sun sets. As she stalks towards me, her scent mixes with the night air, I smell her clear as day, she smells of gun oil, polish and the sweetness of Palaven born Rangar fruit. It's hard to explain what that smells like to anyone but a Turian but I've been told by an Alliance recruit who tried it on a dare once that it tastes similar to something called oranges, before he had to get his stomach pumped that is. Lithe as a feline she drops down behind me, had I not known that it was her I would have spun around and plunged my claws into her mid-section, no one should sneak up on a turian. Slinking her arms around my slim waist she tugs on my spurs, smooth as water she spins me around and gazes up at me with large violet eyes. Evelyn. She is part of an unknown race in the galaxy, her people came from the outer reaches, a luscious planet or so she tells me, I don't know much of her origins or her people only what she deems to share, but that's fine by me...in time she will trust me enough to tell me how she got those scars across her body and mind. She is an oddity even among the council races. She's not quite volus height but she's smaller than a human, much of her features resemble humans like her small round face and delicate features, her head covered in long flowing black hair framing her face and her plump lips, big round eyes and small human ears although there are some glaring differences to humans these she must hide when she is around anyone else .Once before she told me that her race do not have these but she didn't elaborate further on the matter then she showed me that she can change the colour of her skin at will to match her environment or situation but her natural skin colour is a dark blue, even darker than Asaris, she also has a long black tail that sprouts were her 'coccyx' sits with soft short jet black fur, I'm told this is different to the 'hair' upon the humans' bodies, and large black ears with white tips that sit on top of her head. These ears are my favourite part of her because they betray her emotions oh so well, especially when she is angry! They also mean I can never sneak up on her because they are highly sensitive to even the smallest of noises. I tried once to trip her up from behind, but one small flick of her ears and she knew exactly my plan. While amusing at the time it has caused me endless frustrations when trying to find her. If Eve didn't want to be found she won't be, no matter how hard you try. Breaking me out of my appraisal of her features still staring up at me she purrs in her delicate way

"Is time to go Sun-of-my-Life the ship will be leaving soon for the Citadel and you do not want to miss it again" she has the decency to blush lightly at this comment, especially when it was her fault that I had missed the last shuttle leaving the planet that day.

"Hmm I know, I can't miss this one no matter how much you try to waylay me again" I growl back at her, her ears flicking in annoyance at my sub-harmonics. "i have everything I need already packed into a cabin on the Havincaw, it should take me around 3 days, galactic standard, to reach the Citadel aboard this frigate, although I would have liked to be there to see the councillors before my father puts in a 'good' word for me. I don't understand why he has to interfere." Laying her ears flat at the pitch of my undertones she gently runs her fingers along my spine all the while cooing her unique dualtones at me in a soothing tone.

"He only wants what's best for the Vakarian House name, you know this well my sweet. As much as you hate to admit it, he also wants what is best for you, regardless of your quarrels, even now that you mother is better."

"Well he has a funny way of showing it" I mumble as I gently rub the strands of her hair that have fallen free of her braid between my talons "we had another fight last night, this one about me applying for the spectres program when I get to the Citadel"

"What rebuke did he give you this time, wait let me guess. Hmmm yes hmmm well this time I claim he said that you would do better in the Hierarchy or policing the Citadel as a C-Sec officer then in some crack pot organisation filled with glorified bandits who have no honour or grace?" her fingers have become a distraction but no so much that I hear my father's exact words fall out her pretty mouth.

"That's disgusting Eve, you were listening again weren't you!?" pushing myself out of her grip I turn my back on her. I'm not really angry, she can't help her perfect hearing. Even if it was though 4 walls and 2 sheets of thick glass.

"Ah, please you know me better than that, I didn't listen this time, I even hummed a tune to drown you out, but your fathers' sub-harmonics cannot lie. Even if he can hide them from you it's practically impossible to hide them from me, the rest I guessed by the tantrum you threw when you came back to your room. I didn't expect to quote him on it. That is rather disconcerting that our minds think the same" dropping her arms to her side she swayed across the room to the window ledge, perching on the end and curling her tail around her leg, the end flicking playfully. She turned to the night air. Seeing her framed by the light of the near sunrise she looks almost like the statue of a human goddess I saw on the extranet once.

"So, your view is the same as my father's then." I know the answer before she even opens her mouth, her voice taking on an almost pleading tone.

"Garrus, please, I don't want to fight with you in our last moments together for while" whispering quietly to the night.

"Spirts, I'm sorry Evelyn, I forgot you have to report back to your boss. Still you won't let me know who he is? It's not like I'm going to go searching for him to ask if I can have you back or anything" chuckling to myself as I stalk towards her, I watch her ears flick back and forth, tracking my movements as much as my words.

"If you knew who he was I'm not sure you would want to associate with me anymore Garrus," she states sadly her eyes downcast "well I would also need to kill you if I told you" turning towards me with a savage smile that shows all her odd white teeth off, even the extra sharp pointy ones.

"I would be glad to see you try; you haven't succeeded in your endeavour yet kitten, but I fear you might not have been trying all that hard."

Nuzzling my head on hers, her delicate hair tangling in my spikes she sighs. "Well Turian, you are correct on that part at least." she mummers into my neck her warm breath sending shivers across my skin. "Come now the shuttle leaves in 2 hours and its takes at least an hour to get to the Space port." slipping out of my grip she slinks towards the door but stops suddenly dropping to the balls of her feet, her fingers splayed out on the floor, head cocked to the side. In the next moment she's dashing towards me and flinging herself out of my window but not before saying one word that sets my blood to ice. Castis. My father doesn't know about Eve, no matter the amount of times he has stood within 3 feet of her. I thought once that he had seen her out of the corner of his eye, but he has yet to say anything on the matter, so I don't think he did. Just as Eve clears the window ledge the door handle begins to turn, all the while my father taps on the door, leaving it obvious that he is not going to be refused entry in his own home regardless of his sons' privacy. "Garrus" he rumbles in his commanding voice "might I have a word before you set off." No please at the end of the sentence, Garrus knows it was not a request but an order. Years has it been since Castis Vakarian was a C-Sec officer, but he had never lost the way he commanded a room. Trained from a young age by his father to take over the Vakarian family, who are Military through and through he has always been ridged in his views and speech. Except once when he was younger, shortly after Solana was born, Garrus happened across his mother and father embracing above Solana's crib. It was the one time he could be sure his father actually had feelings. The way he gazed at his wife and their daughter made his heart ache, the pure love he had seen was something he has never seen again after that day. Even a female turian must be trained in combat as all of the Turian race fought in the military, so as soon as Solana could walk, she had started training. Garrus could remember the nights she would cry and whimper in her sleep from the bruises caused by their fathers' hard regime.

"Father" murmured Garrus, subconsciously standing to attention. Castis eyed him, stiffening his body posture as if sensing an enemy, he swept his eyes over his surroundings, calculating all possible exits and hiding places. This is something Garrus was familiar with, he had always done this whenever entering and leaving any enclosed spaces or whenever someone new entered the room for that matter.

"Garrus," pausing as if to rearrange the speech in his head better "look I know you do not like the way I think but I am the head of Vakarian house, and our name is known throughout the council races. Our name carries a lot of weight within the Hierarchy and I only want you to do something that will make you proud of yourself" resisting the temptation to roll my eyes I stepped towards my father

"Father, I understand where you are coming from, but I will repeat the words I said to you last night. There is only so much you can do within both the hierarchy and C-Sec before you are met with a wall of rules about everything possible. You cannot be a proper law enforcement officer when you cannot do the justice that needs to be done." Castis seemingly ignoring him and the words spoken dropped his voice.

"When you arrive on the citadel you must go to the Turian embassy, it is there you will get your assignment and rank within C-Sec from Councillor Sparatus, he has already been hmmm... informed of your views" waving his talons in a flippant manor, defiance flared in Garrus then. Much as he was used to being ignored, to be downright insulted and brushed off like he had been was more than enough to destroy any resolve he had to endure his father's speech.

"Enough" I growled "I have had enough of your blatant disregard for my wishes! I had wanted to patch things up with you before I left, even if it was just for the sake of mothers health, but I can see you are not and will never listen to anything else but the voice in your head!" his harmonics and voice raising to a near shouting pitch. Chest heaving, I looked on the face of my father for the last time. If Castis Vakarian was shocked he certainly knew how to hide it, though the whole exchange his face and body had not changed or moved. Frustration and anger pooled in Garrus's chest. Grabbing the top of my duffle bag that had the last of my possessions in I stormed past my father, stopping at the door and without looking behind back I whispered "Goodbye father, May the spirits watch over you and mother" and without hesitation Garrus left his father standing in his bedroom, not stopping for the rage that boiled inside him. I walked out the front door and stood on the platform waiting. I didn't have to wait long before a sleek black skycar pulled up and the door opened. Evelyn glanced at him when he climbed inside, with the door sliding shut she flattened her ears as my sub-harmonics trilled in anger.

"Ve'ium" she purred. Putting the skycar in auto-pilot for the space port she slid out of her chair and into my lap, all the while caressing my face neck and chest "Peace love, your heart is beating a mile a minute"

Making a conscious effort to breath deep I lay my head in her neck "He is beyond infuriating! It has now fallen to the point where I no longer wish to associate with him…… if it were not for my mother and sister I would have scrubbed my face of his markings long ago and…." air rushes from my lungs as the force in my chest cripples me

"ENOUGH Garrus Castis Vakarian, NEVER again will you even contemplate being barefaced and banished, even if it is not your choice you would do well fight against the injustice of it." Pure Fury mars her features as all her hair stands on end and her tail flick forcefully against the windshield of the skycar, her ears are full flat against her head and her teeth are bared in a growl.

"S…So…Sorry" I manage to splutter out while trying to gulp in any air I can, the air has become charged and skycar drops as power is drained from it "Eve! The car calm down!" I try to push her off to reach the ignition, but I couldn't get past her, the blue and black energy coursing around her is just too strong for me to move.

"You will listen and listen well, never again no matter what, will you forsake your heritage and family for the sake of butting heads…. Never again will you throw away everything that you have because of a temper tantrum" Garrus could see the ground rushing to meet them through the window.

"I'm sorry okay I was angry I wont joke about it again!" shouting to get her attention a wave of energy enveloped the car halting it feet from the ground. Breathing hard and fast Garrus looked upon the women straddling him. Lightening crackled around her, her clothes and hair bellowing out around her as if underwater. Her eyes now jet black flecked with sliver. Slowly the energy around the car and her retreated inwards and the car lowered to the ground jolting him against the seat.

Seemingly coming back to her senses, her eyes taking on their vibrant violet once again she frowned.

"I think I broke the damned car again!" she chuckled. I could feel nothing but shock, not just at her violent outburst but at the raw power that exploded from her. Never before have I felt scared by any being but right in that moment I feared for my life. Hopping off my lap Evelyn opened the door and went around to the hood of the car. "I should just need to jolt start it sorry" she murmured as energy crackled around her hands 2 seconds later the hum of the engine began and the hoover plates engaged lifting the vehicle up 2 feet from the ground. Trying to regain control of my heart and my breathing I leaned out of the car to peer at the women standing before the it. Clearly upset, her eyes downcast and her body folded in on herself. Bracing myself I hopped out of the car, bending my knees on impact of the ground I strode forward intent on apologising in full for causing her to be like this. A foot from her I reached out my hands, scooping her light frame into my arms and crushing her against my body. A faint squeak emanated from her as I curl myself around her.

"I'm sorry love, I meant no offence with my outburst" I push my face into her hair hoping to calm her racing heart. "I know " comes a small voice " and I am sorry as well, I never meant to emit so much force upon you but family honour is something that lays close to my heart" lifting her face to mine I see such torment and hurt behind her eyes before its carefully hidden and they are once again almost blank. It seems she cannot hide everything as before me I see a deep sadness reflected back at me. "it is time you leave my Sun, the Havenclaw will not wait for you and I have heard the Admiral aboard is known for his promptness.

"Right" I sigh as we unfold ourselves from each other and go to move away, but then something dawns on me, I turn to her to find she has not moved from her spot "wait, I though you were coming with me to the citadel?"

Standing straighter as if to steel herself "No, unfortunately not this time Garrus, my boss contacted me when I was waiting for you. I have been recalled for an urgent mission and must return right away." Frowning slightly as she twists her hands behind her in an almost military stance "Furthermore I am unsure as to when I will be contactable again so I would like to apologise in advance for my radio silence and absence from your life." Starting forwards, I bend my head to rest it upon her brow. This, in turian culture, is a very intimate gesture usually reserved for married or bonded couples but in the moment, I felt that if I didn't express my feeling in this way, I would never see this woman, of whom holds my twisted heart, again. The shock, awe and respect that crossed her face in the moment our heads touched will stay with me forever. Slowly she closed her eyes and leaned into my embrace wrapping her tail around my leg in a possessive manor that made my heart flutter.

Jolting out of his reprieve by the dust of a bullet hitting concrete just inches from his face Garrus sniffs. Evelynn…… a name Garrus utters every night before rest. After leaving him at the spaceport Garrus had stood to watch the black skycar fly away to the other side of city, something in his heart had broken as he felt his insides twist. He had never seen her again after that, but her smiling face was forever etched into his mind. And as the violet of her eyes faded before him the red mist of rage descended again, everything had come crashing back, Shepard's unfair death, Evelynn's disappearance, Sidonis betrayal and the death of his squad, the unfair injustice in the universe and the sheer inability by all the council races to do anything about it. Garrus flicked his visor back above his eye and aimed down the sight towards the barricade these stupid mercenaries had created. From his vantage point Garrus could calculate 9 different flaws with their plans. Many of them he had used to pick them off one by one as they mounted it. A flash of red and a steady gaze caused Garrus to jolt his rifle in the air sending his shot wide by several feet. The mercenaries must have thought him tired because they rushed forward over the barricade and with them came that Armor…. Garrus shuddered and wiped his talons across his helmet. Surely, he could not have been that tired that he was seeing Him, just as he had been thinking of Him. Peering down his scope and aiming intensely at that red strip, Garrus loaded a concussive round and fired, pinging off the targets shields harmlessly,his head jerks up to look at the spot the shot came from and that's when Garrus sees him…. Like 2 years never happened John Zain Shepard stood below Garrus proud and tall but different. He couldn't place it but something was off about him. As if by a hidden signal John turned to face the barricade slowly strutting towards it and sticking what looked like a disk at the base of it, he then spun around pulled out his pistol aimed it at the nearest mercenary, a savage smile of teeth and laughter and yelled "stick em up punk" before unloading a single shot into the guys head. Blood, brain and sinew exploded forth from his target and he laughed before ducking into cover as rest of the pack laid down fire upon him and his companions. Still shell shocked Garrus quickly switched from concussive to live rounds and began to take out the main contenders. Between them it didn't take long to take out the stragglers, the final one stood hiding before him when he heard a noise from behind him

"Archangel?" The Shepard asked impatiently. Holding his finger up for a moment Garrus waited, just as he had anticipated, the mark came out of hiding just enough for him to put a bullet in his ear. Popping out his round onto the floor Garrus turned to face the Trio of people before him, two of them he had not really taken notice of before and upon realising what their body suits showcased he cursed himself for being go absent minded. Cerberus. The organisation that prompted human supremacy to all and believed that all "aliens" are beneath humanity, despite being the last to the galactic table. Lead by one man, The Illusive Man. More than once had Shepard told him about the atrocities they had committed in the "name of humanity". Steeling himself he looked them up and down slowly. The male was dark skinned in a dark body suit, he was well built by human standards muscly and strong, he had a pistol strapped to the leg of his black and yellow body suit and a rifle in his hands, Garrus could tell he was nervous because he kept flexing his fingers on the grip while shifting his weight back and forth. The Second was female, but not a female human like Garrus had normally encountered. Everything was too perfect, too smooth, his gaze lifted to her face and she seemed disgusted and bored at the same time. Something in her eyes made Garrus uneasy and he instantly felt a well of distrust.

"Commander, I feel I need to remind you of there are more mercenaries on the other side of that barricade." The women's voice grated on Garrus's ears.

"Miranda, I have only just put my gun down come on. Most of them will still be trying to piece together what just happened. Besides I put an electric shield on the barrier that will still last another" bringing up his ominitool a small green flashing light catching his attention "15 minutes, minimum so I would like to get know the person who thought to shoot at me" Turning his gaze to Garrus intently. Taking a few seconds to assess the group before him Garrus strode forward and sat on the arm of one of the sofas before him while propping his sniper and foot against the table. He reached up to unclip the valve on the underside of his helmet pulling it off smoothly all the while watching the new Shepard. The reaction he got was not what he expected, it was not one of suspicion or mistrust but of joy and relief. Garrus had not expected it.

"Garrus Castis Vakarian, are you not a sight for sore and tired eyes my friend!" Breathed Shepard, happiness blooming from his features.

Garrus stiffened and coughed to hide his happiness, employing and old tactic of his fathers he schooled his features and forged forward "This is not possible. For one no one could have survived what happened to the Normandy. Secondly the Shepard I knew would never be seen dead next to some murderous xenophobes." He got the reaction he wanted when the women glared at him and the man lifted his gun slightly towards him " and Lastly your dead John, unless Cerberus has mastered some unethical and illegal practices of cloning or what not you shouldn't be standing before me 2 years after you died over Alchera, like not a day has passed." Casting his eyes downward for a moment Shepard seemed to be working out his approach to Garrus's statements.

"Well my friend, you haven't changed one bit, of which I am grateful. But your right none of this should be possible and when I died, I didn't think I would ever see you again let alone still live. It is indeed a long and complicated story and I fear I would not have enough time to retell it before those mercenaries finally work out how to get around my mine. Let me give you the cliff notes then we can mop up these bastards and you can give me your cliff notes for the last 2 years and how you became a justice pursuing vigilante called archangel of all things" he chuckled causing Garrus to drop his guard slightly and smile.

"Well Shepard, I think your cliff notes would be a damn sight more entertaining than mine. The locals gave me that nickname after I helped them hold of a band of blue suns that were trying to rob them." Sighing Garrus looked towards the barricade to see a blue shimmer flickering and several angry krogans beating at it. "you better talk fast John I fear your barrier might not be a match for 4 krogans all at once"

"Ah shit, your right, I though the Salarians would come next dammit." Rubbing the bridge if his nose he stepped forward towards Garrus "well here goes" taking a deep breath and stiffening his spine he started "Cerberus brought me back to life with something called the larzuous project, I dont know all the details and even if I did I wouldn't understand them, Miranda here was the lead scientist on the project. They reconstructed my body from well I guess my body" chuckling to himself as his omnitool pinged he tutted "I've met with the illusive man Garrus and I have seen first-hand why they did what they did. The Collectors are attacking human colonies on the outerwolds and they are doing it for one goal... the Reapers. I don't know why but they have never been interested in the council races before but whole colonies are going missing. So I'm putting together a ragged band of misfits to take the fight to them in the omega 4 relay, destroy them and hopefully learn more about the reaper attack coming... after all is said and done they are the biggest threat to all of us and I intend to destroy them before they destroy us." Standing proud before him John had the flame in his eyes that hadn't dimmed from the day Garrus had met him.

Taking a steady breath to process all of this information he sighed and stood walking towards John, out of the corner of his eye he saw the female human start forward a small blue spark around her hand he raised his eyes at Shepard, Shepard lifted his hand slightly and she backed down with a sour look on her face. Garrus raised his arm towards Shepard he and he returned the gesture, grasping each other at the elbows they both chuckled "no matter the mission Shepard you know I will always have your six" smiling and bowing his head slightly John said "you don't know how welcome a sound it is to hear you say that old friend" both smiling at each other still grasping arms they are jolted by an explosion at their feet. "ah shit looks like they got in the back way and your barrier is about to fail, I rigged the underground passages with explosives that need to be activated soon" letting go of his arm Shepard turned to his team "Miranda you and I will go and deal with those while you Jacob, stay up here and make sure my best friend doesn't break a nail" starting towards the door with the female, the male walked towards Garrus eyeing the barricade all the while.

"Oh dont be sad Shep I'm sure you still have more gel in your hair than a hanar has on its body" Garrus could still hear John's laughter as he ran down the stairs, smiling to himself he turned to this Jacob man and said "right Cerberus, you take the right flank and I'll take the left, make sure to use the tech shield I put up or you're going to get your ass blown off." Jacob turned to him with a defiant look on his face and started to open his mouth to retort when a sharp pop made him snap his head around to the barrier in front of them just as 3 Heavy Krogans mounted it and unloaded a torrent of shotgun at their location. Garrus kicked his leg out towards Jacob causing him to fall just in time to see the shots sail over his head. "I wasn't joking Jacob, these are elite krogans high up in the chain of command because of how they fight, Next time instead of getting your back up listen to someone who has been fighting them for month" he barked at the man before pressing a series of buttons on his omni-tool activating the tech barrier at the door and In front of them. Mumbling what garrus could only guess as a begrudged thank you Jacob scrambled to his feet and started picking off the enemies in front of them. Even with the combined efforts of two of them too many krogans passed over the barricade and into the building, they could hear them pounding up the stairs behind them. Taking up defensive positions facing the door there was a loud shout and the sounds massive impacts, followed by a bout of laughter before the door slid open relieving a dead krogan and a triumphant Shepard standing upon it with big cheesy smile on his face. "its seems you are not as proficient as you used to be 'Archangel', you've lost your touch at a one shot kill Krogan streak it seems" stepping over the lump of flesh in front of him Shepard sauntered towards them

"Well John, I seem to recall it being a one shot krogan kill only when they are in my sights and he" pointing towards the door "had yet to breach my defences. I also managed to save the face of your squad member before I got a 12-shot head count thank you very much Sir Gloaty". Starring each other down they only managed to stay serious for 10 seconds before they both stared to laugh. "I do believe I owe you some cliff notes after your big reveal, although i …." just as Garrus was about to finish his sentence the 4 of them are blinded by a flood of light coming from the balcony. They had managed to repair the gun ship in record time. Hearing the wurr of a machine gun start up all 4 of them dived for cover of the sofas and low wall narrowly escaping a torrent of bullets. "Shepard!!" Garrus shouted over the plinking of bullets on metal and the floor, causing Shepard to look towards his friend. Motioning with hand signals that had never failed them before Garrus told him he was going to make a break to the left to flank around to a better position to try and take out the pilot Nodding at the request to lay down cover fire Shepard took out his rocket launcher and rolled out of cover on the right side of the sofa just as garrus rolled out on the left. He managed to get off one shot before the gunship veered off to the left and spun to face Garrus. Only 3 times in Shepards life had he felt the sickness he felt just then as he watched a rocket slam into the face of his best friends and watched him fly back towards the way he had came. "NOOOOOOOO GARRUS!!!!!!" blood rage descending upon him as he aimed his rocket launcher at the gun ship and fired of 4 consecutive rounds, 3 made impact while the other missed narrowly, but it was enough. A ball of flame and the sound of screaming made him momentarily forget what had happened until he saw Miranda rushing towards the body of his best friend, a pool of blue blood spreading out around him.

"No no no Garrus no you cannot do this to me now not after everything I need you" John shouted but Garrus couldn't hear anything past the rush of blood in his ears and blinding pain in his face. Just before everything descended to black Garrus could I sworn he heard her calling him "Ve'ium, breath my love".

"Come on your stubborn blue bastard just breath for me!" frantically trying to stem the tide of gooey blue blood pouring out from the wound Shepard shouted into his Comm "Joker, I need a medi-evac immediately. Get Chakwas prepped for surgery."

"Right commander shes on her way now, she says pumps as much medigel into the wounded area as possible and put pressure on the wound ETA 2 minutes" came the reply

"Commander I'm not sure he's going to make it" a grave voice came from his left but Shepard could not discern who said it. Was it the doubting voice in his head? Was it the judgemental drone of Miranda or the forlorn sad voice of Jacob. He couldn't care less, he had only just gotten his friend back he was not about to lose one of the only normal things back in his life now "no chance is this stubborn bastard going to die on me now. What is the ETA on the medi-evac joker !!!" he shouted down the coms while his hands and legs got more and more covered in blood.

Running up the stairs behind him came a voice of salvation "I'm her commander move away now please, I need to get to the wound" John felt the gentle pulling at his arms before the older lady came into view shouting commands at the two other people she brought with her. Soon enough they had him loaded onto a hover stretcher and were running down the stairs intent on getting to the Normandy as fast as possible without causing more unnecessary harm to Garrus. Taking stock of himself and his surroundings John stood in the pool of blood that had come from his friend. Anger and sorrow clawed at his heart when something caught his attention. A small black square sat off to the side next to garrus favourite sniper rifle. Reaching forward it activated by touch John found himself looking at the most blissful picture he had ever seen. In the frame was a truly beautiful women looking up a incredibly happy Garrus with such love he felt tears in his eyes. Garrus was looking towards the camera with his arm embracing this women and he had a perfect smile on his face. In the Garrus, John saw something he had never seen before in his eyes. Pure happiness unmarked by war and death. Putting the picture in his chest pocket he reached to the floor and picked up the rifle. Garrus would never forgive him if he left it there. Steeling himself he strode toward the door he had come into. Time to move on to the next target. Garrus would be fine in Chakwas hands so he wasnt going to dwell on that. It took him record time to reach the Normandy on foot. As he stepped onto the ship a voice came over the comms "hey commander, look I'm not saying hes ugly or anything, but Garrus looked a lot better without a hole in his face. And the last time I saw him he looked like he was going to take on the reapers alone and all, well I guess it's just going to be a bit drafty for him this time." As the air lock cycled the voice came from his left instead. "but he is a tough bastard, you dont need to worry about him okay?" John stepped forward and made his way to the cock pit where Joker sat facing him, a tense look on his face.

"Mr Munroe is correct commander, calculations from the media bay look good. Undue stress will not be good for your implants or mental health."

"Ah shh, you big blue ball. You dont need to comment" hisses joker and the hologram beside him.

"Thanks guys, when hes better I'll send him to beat you with that stick he has" chuckling to himself he spun around. Walking through the CIC with the sole purpose to sitting outside the media bay until he got good or bad news.


End file.
